Chains and Sparks
by Takerslove
Summary: Addiline get’s put in jail for starting a fight, but could being locked up behind bars with the man of her dreams the Undertaker be any good?


She was hurdled in to the cell. It was small and cement floored. She picked her self up off the ground and moved to the corner. She looked at the wall of all bar. She was high up and hated it. She could see she wasn't the only one here. There was a man walking down below. He had long brown hair and very built. She looked at him hard and long. She didn't understand this kind of treatment. So, she was out of her terrier and decided to make a some excitement in the dull town. She rolled her eyes and huffed. She looked across the room to another cell that was full.

It was a little girl. She wondered what she did to get in here. This was no place for a little girl. She laid her head back on the bars and began to try to get comfortable. She began to fall asleep to the sounds of dripping water from her cage. She was awaken by a sound outside of the door. The door swing open and a large man came walking in. His face was covered by a black and red mask. he was built to like the man down on the floor.

He picked her up by the collar of her shirt and took her to another room away from the one she was in. It was big with colored walls of blue and a bed in the far corner. She was dropped on the bed and her arms were chained. She pulled the chains she could move a bit, but not far at all. She looked around the room to see a tall lamp not he opposite side of the room. It lit the room brightly but not to much. She pulled her self up to sit and got comfortable again.

She woke up to the door opening again. This time it was the man she saw earlier in the other room. He stared at her with his green eyes. They were hard and cold. She cold feel chills down her back. He looked better far away from him in the cage. He walked around the bed and sat down on a chair next tot he bed. She moved away from him as far as the chains would let her.

"I won't hurt you" He said his voice soft and smooth. She couldn't trust anyone here ... she didn't even know why she was in here. "talk to me ... it's been a long night"

She snubbed at him and rolled her eyes. He ran his finger up the side of her leg. She pulled away and he smiled.

"your a ruff one I see" He said and looked at her. He pushed the hair away from her eyes allowing him to see in to her brown eyes. "I love your eyes ... it tells so much about a person..." She looked away "your a very kind person and understand ... it shows. what did you do to get here?"

"I started a fight" She said proudly

"ah, with who,"

"I don't know... I couldn't care the man had to coming to him" She said ruff and tuff.

"what did he do?"

She looked at him and spoke monotone "He tried to pick me up"

"and that is the bad thing,"

"for him it was"

"what's you name,"

"what's yours?"

"Mark"

"Addiline" She said "what is this place?" she asked

"Well, right now you are in the guest parts ... you were in the jail"

"the guest I wonder what you do to the people that live here" She mumbled

"well I live here and it's normal ... the man that brought you in here was my brother, Glen. He doesn't talk ... the man that runs this house. Is Paul. I won't mouth off to him unless you want to be here for a long time."

She looked around the room again. She wasn't scared of this place and in a few days her friends will know she is missing and will be here to help her out. She hated these places. this is what she gets for living life on the edge.

"how long will I be here?" She asked

"oh it depends"

"on..."

"all different things"

" oh" she said and looked around the room once more. Mark made her so conferrable sometimes but other time it was so hard for her to relax.

Mark watched her ever night and some times she couldn't wait for night to come. Glen was fine if you wanted to talk to your self, but nothing more then that. He wouldn't taker his eyes off of her. One night she couldn't wait for Mark to come to talk to. She laid in the bed crying...

She laid her head in the pillow covering her face. Making her cries as softly as possible. Mark rubbed her head hearing of the bad news. He knew she wanted to get out as soon as possible a finding she had to stay for life... She couldn't take it.

"come on stop crying" He said pushing her hair back feeling the softness. "there has to be something good out of this,"

"what would that be?" She creed "I'll never see anyone I knew or loved again."

Mark paused. He understand her point. His family was here and here's was out there. Mark had what he thought was normal being raised here, but this was odd to Addiline. He lifted her face and looked in her eyes.

"well you always have me" He said and kissed her deeply. They sat there starting at one another in shock. She reached up and touched his cheek drawing him closer. She kissed him back and they stared at one another.

"always and forever?" She asked

"always and forever" He said and sat down on the bed pulling her on his lap ... lightly rubbing her head as she fell asleep.

She woke up to see Glen's mask starring at her. She was scared a bit hopping to see Mark still with her. She rolled over and ran her hands threw her hair. She sat up and looked at Glen.

"ya know Glen" He looked at her "we should become friends. since I will be here a long time and all..." she paused "I'm Addiline ... and your Glen." She reached up and touched his mask "what happen here?" She asked. He pulled away from her hand," I'm sorry I don't want to offended you... I just wondered"

"My brother" He said and she was taken back

"you speak" She said "you brother said you didn't speak"

"I don't ... not a lot...My brother burned me when I was little... I never took off this mask since then." He said

"Mark doesn't seam to be like a person who would do that."

"It's okay... I don't bring it up it stops the fight"

"oh" She said "can I see you without the mask?" She asked

"NO-no ... no one see me without the mask," he said and pulled away from her "brother has been telling me about you" He paused.

"I hope it's good" She said

"well, he told me about your sending ... you got the harshness one in the place ... but at the same time brother is truing to get you to be in the family. So, you won't be in here all the time or none at all." She smiled

"well, that's okay... I'll make it,"

"brother likes you ... he never felt that way to someone before..." He paused

"how do you know" She asked

"you find out these things when you just listen to how they talk or something." He paused again "I saw you two last night... I mean when I was walking in brother was asleep with you." She smiled "ya know something,"

"what?" She said

"brother could be in big trouble if someone see you two..."

"please don't..." He raised his hand

"I won't no worries" He said

"Thank you" She said. Her heart was almost in her mouth. She didn't want Mark to get in trouble because of her. She was glad that someone made her feel somewhat comfortable. Mark was the only one to do that. The kisses ran through her head. She loved the way his lips felt.

The night fell and Addiline laid on the bed facing the chair. She fell asleep that afternoon for some time in waits for Mark. Glen talked to her and she just listen to everything he had to say. He was very smart for someone like himself.

Glen walked out of the room and stopped his brother," be careful" He said and nodded to his brother. Mark walked in to the room Addiline was staying in... He saw her sleeping and thought what a nice surprise to wake up to him. He sat on the side of the bed and lightly rubbed her head. She smiled at him.

"good night Mark" She mumbled to him.

"good night baby" He said and she sat up and looked at him. "did you have a good day with Glen,"

"he was okay ... had to straiten him out a bit" the laughed at her comment. "how was work,"

"fine. the normal junk." She spun the keys around his finger. Addiline watched him. "sorry" He said

"about what?" She asked

"oh nothing" he said and ran his hands down her bare arms. Mark loved her skin ... so, smooth and soft. She looked at him loving his touch.

"Mark..." She whispered and ran her hands on his lips. She leaned up and kissed him deeply ... running her tongue around his teeth and mouth.

He kept the kiss going slowly undoing her shirt and the chains on her arms. He ran his hands up her arms feeling where the cuffs use to be. He placed him self on top her lightly ... holding his weight on his elbows. He kissed her slowly as he slowly twisted and pulled her little pink nipples on her breast. She gasped as they kissed.

He took of his pants letting them lay on the ground at the foot of the bed. She stared at his huge size and slowly began to run her hands a long his hard Shaft. She gently teased it running her fingers over the head of it making it glisten in the sun. She began to lower in to position and He stopped her.

She looked up at him wondering what he wanted or was going to do. He gentle laid her back down on the bed and began to work off her shorts. He pulled then down and placed them on the bed. He slowly kissed her inner thigh and licking herself. He worked his way up real slow leaving trails from his tongue and wet kisses. He lightly sucked on each nipple bring them to melt in his mouth. He loved the taste of her.

He snuggled up close to her feeling her self spread for him so easily. He slowly entered her and kissed her deeply as he allowed her to adjust to his size. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mark ... if you get caught..." She began

"We'll have to be quiet as we can..." He said and gently began to thrust her. Mark would do just about anything for the love between him and Addiline.

He began to thrust her long and deeper. He loved how tight she was and could tell that there wasn't many people that had her. He began to thrust her harder and she gasped a few times. He hugged her tight as they began to hit to hard against one another. She knew she was coming soon to him. She buried her head in to his neck as she came screaming his name. He came shortly after her throwing his head back as he came with a low moan...

Addiline woke up that night to see Mark putting on his pants. She stared at him and he looked up to her.

"you should get dressed... I have to lock you back up before Glen gets here..."

"okay" She said and got dressed and began to fix the bed. Mark cam up behind her and kissed her deeply.

"I love you Addiline"

"I love you too" She said and looked at the chains..." do you really have to lock me up again?"

"Yes, I'm sorry" He said "I'll talk to my father again."

She sat down with no fuse and Mark locked her back up. He sat down and looked at her. She turned away from him and tried to get conferrable.

"You won't be in here for long" He said

"how long is long?" She asked and tears began to fall down to hit the pillow.

"a few days at tops... I'm not going to let you just be here for the rest of your life ... if you have to serve you sentence then at least you can be apart of the family." He said and brush her hair.

Tears fell down her face as Glen walked in to the room. She didn't like to see Mark leave but there had to be hope that was with him. Mark walked down the hall and in to his father's office.

"Father we have to talk..." he began

"what about?" He asked

"I want to change a sentencing around a bit..." He said

"who?"

"Addiline" He said

"The one who came in here a few days ago?"

"Yes," He paused "I want to change the sentencing from just confined to one to...toto being in the family."

"That's a big request" He said "why are you asking,"

"because I think it's harsh..." He said

"don't lie to me Marcus" He said

'I'm not"

"you better say the truth to help her"

Mark paused a while and then began to speak "I'm in love with her..." He said

"oh," His father said "I'll think about it"

Mark couldn't go back to Addiline with anything but good news. He was her only hope, and he couldn't let her down. Mark stopped by his father's office before seeing Addiline. He lightly knocked on the door.

"come in" His father called "oh Mark " He paused "I have news to tell you"

"yes?" He perked up

"You may have your wish, but it's only temporary ... if she screws up well then she goes back to normal sense."

"Thank you Dad" He said

"Good luck, Son" Mark began to walk out of the room "Marcus before you leave..."

"Yes,"

"follow your heart it's the only thing that will guide you the right way"

"I will dad" He said with a tear in his eye...

THE END


End file.
